Problem: Jessica had to read papers 39 through 67 for homework tonight. If Jessica read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 39 through 67, we can subtract 38 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 29. We see that Jessica read 29 papers. Notice that she read 29 and not 28 papers.